


Tajne Stowarzyszenie Bardów i Trubadurów

by PrzyczajonyHubert



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Characters discovering fanworks about themselves, Crack, Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day 2020, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrzyczajonyHubert/pseuds/PrzyczajonyHubert
Summary: Geralt dowiaduje się o tajnych spotkaniach pisarzy, tworzących sztukę na jego temat, a Jaskier bredzi.Prompt zrealizowany z okazji IFD 2020.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tajne Stowarzyszenie Bardów i Trubadurów

**Author's Note:**

> Fik jest efektem przyjacielskiej rywalizacji z Drub: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615648
> 
> :>

To był typowy dzień wiedźmina. Słońce grzało w kark, świersze nadawały tło dźwiękowe, bard męczył kolejną nikomu niepotrzebną nowinką ze świata pisarskiego.

\- Bredzisz, Jaskier.

\- Nie tym razem, choć przyznam że chciałbym.

\- I niby ile tego jest?

\- Niech mnie mantikora użadli jeżeli mniej niż setka.

\- Po co ktoś miałby czytać o nas?

\- A po co słuchać słuchać pieśni i bajań o bohaterskich wyczynach? Ludzie to kochają, daje im to poczuć smak niebezpiecznej przygody z wnętrza najzwyczajniejszej karczmy.

\- No dobra – Geralt odwrócił się do Jaskra po raz pierwszy od początku tej tyrady. – Nawet jeśli ktoś się tym interesuje, to dlaczego zmyślonymi historiami, gdy palców mi nie starczy by policzyć wszystko w czym braliśmy udział?

\- Wena twórcza – wyjaśnił Jaskier nie unosząc wzroku znad trzymanego tomiszcza – to potężny narkotyk. Ludzie upajają się na władzy pochodzącej z zgromadzonego tłumu, który słucha twojej opowieści, tak samo jak ty na swoich eliksirach.

\- Ja nie... – Geralt nie dokończył zamyślony. – O czym są te opowieści?

\- O Płotce. To oczywiste, że to Ty grasz pierwsze skrzypce w nich – Jaskier się skrzywił. – Ja walczę z Yennefer o drugie. Z drobną przewagą, śmiałbym dodać.

\- Nie wątpię. – Geralt wyobraził sobie spotkanie bardów, pisarzy, trubadurów i całej reszty zgrai, z którą Jaskier miał wiele wspólnego, dyskutującymi o historiach, które nigdy nie miały miejsca, wymieniających się swoją fantazyjną twórczością, i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nawet go bawi cała sytuacja. – A to co czytasz to jedno z tych „dzieł”?

\- Owszem – Zaśmiał się na głos. – Nie wiem czy te wymysły mają jakieś podstawy w rzeczywistości, ale ktoś miał fantazję.

Geralt wyjął księgę z rąk Jaskra, przeleciał wzrokiem po stronie i uniósł brew, gdy natknął się na nader barwny opis Yennefer.

\- Bardzo szczegółowe.

\- Mówiłem.

\- I nieprawdziwe – przerzucił stronę. – Tatuaż ma na lewym udzie.

Jaskier nie skomentował. Poczekał chwilę, ale gdy zorientował się, że na razie Geralt nie zwróci mu księgi, wyjął lutnię, pergamin i brzdęknął kilka akordów. Zanucił ostatnie wersy swojego utworu. Po pełnej zamyślenia chwili dopisał parę słów na końcu pieśni. Po paru minutach znowu popatrzył na Geralta, który był już parę dobrych stron dalej. Wzrok przyjaciela nie umknął jego uwadze.

\- Na co się patrzysz bardzie?

\- Duma mnie rozpiera mą pierś, jak widzę, że mój przyjaciel wiedźmin zainteresował się tworem kultury popularnej. Erotykiem co prawda, ale jednak.

\- Bynajmniej – oddał księgę Jaskrowi. – Każda taka jest?

\- O dziwo, nie – odpowiedział. – To dość niekomfortowy temat dla większości. Z braku brutalności to Ty nie słyniesz, co sprawia, że autorzy takiej fikcji raczej nie chcieli by nadepnąć Ci na odcisk.

\- Mądrze – zapatrzył się przed siebie. – O czym jeszcze piszą?

\- Różnie, różnie. O Twoim czasie w Kaer Morhen, Ciri, Blaviken, o Twoich podbojach miłosnych, o Lamber...

\- O czym? – Geralt mu przerwał.

\- W większości niemających potwierdzenia oczywiście – Jaskier odchylił się w siedzeniu. – Jak na przykład z niejaką czarodziejką Merigold, może kojarzysz...

\- Bredzisz.

\- Nie ja, lecz wielbiciele, drogi przyjacielu. Zapewne uważają, że jest potencjał w takim dynamicznym połączeniu, jakim jest piękna, groźna czarodziejka, i bezlitosny wiedźmin.

\- I Yennefer nie podpada pod te kategorie?

\- To co innego. To jest już fakt usytuowany, nie ma magii potencjalnego romansu, możliwości nadchodzącej burzy namiętności. To się dzieje, więc jest nudne dla pospolitego słuchacza baśni.

Geralt nie odpowiedział słowem, jako że wedle jego mniemania było to absolutnie pozbawione sensu. Nie uważał Jaskra za głupiego, jednak jego bardowskie upodobania wydawały się czasem przysłaniać mu trzeźwe patrzenie na świat.

Czy fantastyczne historie rzeczywiście mogłyby być przyjemniejsze do słuchania niż prawdziwe opowieści? Niekoniecznie uznawał to za logiczne, ale przyznał z trudem, że baśnie miały w sobie pewien nieuchwytny urok.

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Podejrzewam, że cały czas powstają nowe?

\- A jakże. I nie wydaje mi się by miara ich powstawania miała zwolnić w najbliższym czasie – Jaskier przeciągnął się. – Ale spokojnie, to dość niszowa sztuka. Nawet w Nilfgaardzie raczej nie znajdzie nikt, kto by wydał te dzieła w większym nakładzie. Za duże ryzyko, za mała publika. Nie staniesz się mimowolną gwiazdą literacką na dworach.

\- Wiesz co, o dziwo nie bałem się o to. Ale ludzie by czytali i by przeinaczali fakty, a przeinaczanie rzeczywistości nie zawsze wychodzi na dobre.

\- A o jakich to faktach zapomnieli wspomnieć?

Geralt uśmiechnął się.

\- O jednorożcu.


End file.
